


blue

by SeiYoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: “Violet dan hijau barangkali tidak dapat bersatu. Tapi semakin kita lebih lama memikirkannya— semakin kita menemukan ‘celah’ yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk membuat ‘hal berbeda’ itu kembali sama. Seperti kau dan aku, Elizabeta. Biru itu adalah kita.” / #AusHungWeek2019 / Day 1 : ‘Green and Violet’— prompt by Cineraria





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> 10.37 PM - 06/02/2019
> 
> .
> 
> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> .
> 
> Roderich Edelstein as Austria  
> Elizabeta Hedervary as Hungary

Elizabeta menemukan sebuah kartu bergambar yang terselip di kumpulan buku not milik ‘suami’nya. 

Tidak ada nama yang tertera. Hanya sebuah gambar— benar-benar sebuah kartu bergambar sederhana yang terdiri dari dua warna utama : violet sebagai dasar dan hijau sebagai latar belakang. Elizabeta tidak begitu memahami tapi dia meyakini bahwa itu adalah sebuah siluet seseorang yang duduk menghadap jendela, dengan sebagian tirai jendelanya yang terbuka dan menampilkan pemandangan pepohonan rindang; dihiasi burung-burung dan ranting sebagai pemantap keadaan. Sebetulnya ‘gambar’ itu cukup menjadi pemandangan indah yang bisa dinikmati pengelihatannya; sebab sebagian goresan-goresan tersebut oleh penciptanya digariskan tegas membentuk lukisan seorang gadis yang pusatnya memutar pada harmoni alam sekiarnya. Menawan. Tapi begitu pula Elizabeta tidak bisa mencerna maknanya.

_Milik Roderich?_

Toh, seharusnya Elizabeta tidak perlu terlalu ambil pusing. Awalnya, gadis itu hanya hendak membersihkan kertas-kertas not Roderich yang selalu tampak berserakan setiap kali kepalanya mengintip ruangan sang lelaki dari balik jendela rumah berkerangka mereka— dan setiap waktu, Elizabeta juga yang dengan lugas mengeluhkan kebersihannya terang-terangan pada orang yang disebut-sebut untuk ‘memaksanya’ merapikan kekacauannya sendiri. Entah apa yang dilakukan Roderich sebelumnya dengan kertas-kertas lagu ciptaannya itu; sampai-sampai membuat nuasa ruangan musiknya yang terisi piano dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan musik jadi tidak keruan. Tidak tahan menanggapi Elizabeta, Roderich melarangnya memasuki ruangan musik di beberapa hari berikutnya. Tapi yang pasti, Elizabeta yang keras kepala tidak mengalah dan bersikeras untuk mendorong dirinya sendiri agar dapat membuka ruangan pribadi Roderich yang terkunci.

Sebagai hal pertama yang dia dapati ketika kali pertama berhasil membawa pintu itu terbuka, Elizabeta tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya selayaknya ketegasan karya seni dalam genggamannya. Berusaha berpikir positif, wanita itu tahu Roderich bukanlah tipe pria yang memiliki hobi diam-diam mengoleksi foto perempuan lain; apalagi tidak dengan fakta bahwa gambar itu berupa lukisan jika mengaitkan bahwa Roderich lah yang mustahil menciptakannya.

“Sedang apa di sana, Elizabeta?”

Elizabeta tidak mengerti harus memasang ekspresi macam apa menanggapinya, Roderich tanpa diundang sudah ada di belakang mengintrogasinya. Elizabeta yang merasa bodoh karena melupakan suaminya yang akan cepat pulang terkhusus hari ini. Namun, wanita Hungaria itu hanya tersenyum sebelum tubuh mungilnya berbalik dan sebagian tangannya yang diam-diam merapikan kertas-kertas berserakan dengan gerakan pelan yang amat sangat canggung. Roderich hanya mengehentak kaki dua tiga kali, menarik napas; kemudian memberikan bantuan.

Wajah Elizabeta seketika memerah. Entah menahan malu ketahuan mengendap-endap dengan menyentuh barang-barang privasi yang benar-benar terlarang milik suaminya, atau karena tangannya yang sesaat tadi bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulit Roderich. Atau, atau mungkin karena cembu—

_( Ujung suaranya tertahan. Demi Tuhan, Elizabeta tidak sanggup mengatakannya. )_

“Itu … foto siapa?”

Roderich tidak tampak kaget menanggapinya. Malah, menggulung ujung lengan kemejanya dan berbicara dengan nada yang amat santai. (Memang) tidak merasa berdosa. “Bukan siapa-siapa. Ini gadis Italia yang Feliciano lukis ketika dia masih kecil dulu, dihadiahkannya padaku; katanya kenang-kenangan karena sudah mengunjungi Venesia. Kau tidak akan menyangka dia melukis ini di umur manusianya yang tak sampai sepuluh tahun.” Pria itu berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya— Elizabeta melirik ke arah lain seakan ‘sudah cukup’ memahaminya. Roderich memandang matanya sekilas. “Lukisan yang indah, kan? Wanita ini?”

Elizabeta ingin menjawab iya seandainya dia tidak dimakan oleh kecemburuannya. Ingin sekali dia bertanya : ‘lalu kenapa kau harus menyimpannya?’

Meletakkan deretan kertas yang sudah rapi disusun ke atas meja, Roderich kemudian merengganggkan persendiannya sebelum merapikan kembali lengan kemejanya. Dia menepuk kursi pianonya dan duduk di sana. Bukannya membicarakan soal musik, anehnya Roderich tersenyum menanggapi Elizabeta yang mulai menetralisir perasaannya dengan tatapan yang agak perlahan berusaha memahami penjelasannya. Elizabeta yakin Roderich bukan pria yang buruk, dia percaya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Sang pria Austria membuka mulut. “Kau tahu apa yang menjadi alasanku menyimpannya?”

“Mengapa?”

“Biru itu mengingatkanku pada … kita.”

Di gambar itu sama sekali tidak ada hal yang bisa mengingatkan mereka pada Elizabeta maupun Roderich secara bersamaan, sekaligus selain karena memang— ya, barang kali karena warna dasarnya : tapi Elizabeta tidak juga menemukan hubungan itu di antara warna biru yang disebut. Lagipula, hanya sebagian kecil dari gambar tersebut yang memiliki warna biru, atau mungkin tidak sama sekali karena tertutupi warna hijau dan violet yang lebih mendominasi. Violet dan hijau pun, bukan warna cocok untuk bisa dipadukan sempurna. Itu seharusnya dasar yang pula Roderich harus tahu, walaupun dia tidak berminat pada seni melukis.

“Violet dan hijau barangkali tidak dapat bersatu.” Roderich berhasil membaca pikiran wanitanya, menghipnotis; lalu melanjutkan. “Tapi semakin kita lebih lama memikirkannya— semakin kita menemukan ‘celah’ yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk membuat ‘hal berbeda’ itu kembali sama. Violet yang menggambarkan ‘aku’ tercipta dari merah dan biru, dan biru yang sama juga merupakan salah satu dasar dari hijau yang menggambarkan diri-‘mu’. **_Seperti kau dan aku_** , Elizabeta. Biru itu adalah kita.”

Elizabeta tertawa dengan analogi luar biasanya. Tapi, itu berkesinambungan. Elizabeta maupun Roderich tidak terpikirkan untuk akan sama-sama menyukai warna biru. Tapi semenjak hari itu, Elizabeta berjanji setiap melihat sesuatu yang biru, dia akan selalu mengaitkannya pada hubungan mereka.

“Jadi bolehkan aku menganggap— sesuatu yang biru itu adalah penghubung di antara kita?”

Sang pria Austria tidak menanggapinya lagi dengan kata-kata, melainkan jemarinya yang secara pelan mulai mengalunkan nada melalui permainan piano menakjubkannya. Itu adalah perasaannya yang secara tidak langsung menyiratkan jika dia pula berkata : _‘tentu saja, sayang.’_

Elizabeta menaruh segelas teh terlupakan yang menjadi menu minum Roderich sore itu : kembali berpikir darimana kebiasaan itu muncul selain dengan memikirkan kemungkinan terbaik kalau Arthur yang mengenalkannya akan tradisi minum yang serupa.


End file.
